-Asi te veo-
by Mary Silverlake
Summary: Naruto conoció a Yukine una chica de ojos miel que lo enamoro pero también a Sasuke pero esta guarda un secreto que podría acabar con el amor que le tienen o con la vida de los tres este triangulo amoroso empezó por culpa de un ser despiadado con muchos secretos inquietantes.
1. Prologo -La Guerra Por La Paz

**NOTA**

**.ESPERO LE GUSTE SOY NUEVA ESCRIBIENDO PERO MEJORARE SI ME AYUDAN ESTA HISTORIA TENDRÁ FIN.**

PROLOGO

**-La Guerra Por La Paz-**

MI nombre es Yukine Takayama y soy una ninja de la aldea oculta de los montes a pesar de tener solo 16 años de edad soy muy fuerte , aunque el dolor de mi pecho aumenta cada ves que me llevo una vida yo no nací para matar y este es el fin de mi historia pero el fin siempre es solo el comienzo.

_8 de abril_

Mi aldea recluta jóvenes de nivel genin dándoles la mejor instrucción para favorecer a la progresiva fuerza acumulada par comenzar la guerra por la paz. Pues al parecer con la ultima cuarta gran guerra ninja nuestro líder Hideo Takata ha decidió que llego el momento en que nuestra pequeña aldea tome el control del mundo shinobi nuestra aldea es especialista en kinjutsus que a sido olvidados con el tiempo de los años.

Claro el viejo de 57 años de edad no ere tan estúpido como para enfrentarse a la alianza shinobi el pensaba utilizarme para darle a la alianza en el punto que los unió.

**El jinchuriki de kyubi** -**Naruto Uzumaki-**

_Recordando..._

_Hideo estaba sentado en su silla con la manos en su barbilla mirando fijamente a la bella joven de ojos miel y cabello parecido al chocolate enfrente de el , esta solo lo miro seriamente esperando una explicación de porque fue llevada ante el._

_-Takayama tienes una misión de la cual dependerá de nuestra victoria en la **Guerra Por La Paz-**dijo el hombre con voz autoritaria la cual la hacia temblar de __miedo el era una persona peligrosa ella lo podía asegurar._

_-cual es mi misión Hideo-sama haré lo que me ordene- dijo la chica tratando de sonar tan normal como podía no iba a dejar que la viera intimidada después de que consiguiera el honor que se merecía su clan ya que desde ella que nació solo ha sido una desgracia._

_-tu misión es ir tras Naruto Uzumaki y traerlo como prisionero de guerra-_

_No pudo evitarlo y abrió los ojos sorprendiéndose- quiere que lo capture p-per..pero el es el salvador... de mundo-dijo tartamudeando sin poder creer lo que oía ya ella era poderosa , pero tenia un complejo de inferioridad y le daba miedo que su imprudencia terminara matándola . su padre se moriría del dolor y su hermano se quedaría solo no estaba en sus planes dejar desamparada a su familia._

_-querida no te porque preguntas por que te he elegido a ti-pregunto con una sonrisa picara en su rostro moreno y una mirada maliciosa en sus ojos verdes jade-eres la joven mas hermosa del pueblo ninguna chica se te compara esa mirada tuya atraparía a cualquier hombre._

_-usted quiere que lo enamore y luego lo traicione-respondió aterrada._

_-si esa es y siempre sera la debilidad de los hombres las mujeres-dijo alisándose su cabello negro para atrás._

* * *

_-ay por que acepte esta misión ah si el matara a mi familia si no lo hago-_pensé con tristeza mientras me dirigía al país del fuego esta iba a ser la misión mas difícil de mi vida todas mis relaciones terminaban mal esta iba a peor y el problema mas grande iba a ser y si me enamoro de el o de otra persona ay se me tuvo que ocurrir ser ninja todo es culpa del maldito clan Takata.

Odio esto no quiero que venga otra otra guerra pero si no cumplo moriré esta vez si me mataran.

**NOTA**

**.QUE LES PARECIÓ POR FAVOR COMENTE Y SI LES GUSTO ENTONCES SEGUIRÉ VALE Y SI NO SEGUIRÉ DE TODOS MODOS NO SE COMO TERMINE ESTO PERO NO ME RENDIRÉ.**


	2. Chapter 1-Como El Sol Y Como El Mar-

**Resumen- **Naruto después de terminar la guerra conoció a Yukine una chica de ojos miel que lo enamoro pero también a Sasuke por lo que habrá una pelea por su amor. Pero esta guarda un secreto que podría acabar con el amor que le tienen o con la vida de los tres este triangulo amoroso empezó por culpa de un ser despiadado con muchos secretos inquietantes.

**Descargo de responsabilidad- _no soy dueña de Naruto solo de mi Oc , Masashi Kishimoto solo me inspira el creo a mis ídolos esto es como un homenaje a lo que todos sabíamos que iba a terminar._**

**NOTA**

**.ESTA HISTORIA VAYA VA A ESTAR INTENSA ASÍ QUE ESPERO NO SEA MALA POR QUE A MI ME INTRIGA.**

-Como El Sol Y Como El Mar-

Naruto el niño de la profecía , gran héroe y salvador de mundo es ahora el sueño de todas las kunoichis del país del fuego quien lo podría haber imaginado nadie pero ahí estaba el caminado por las calles de konoha así ichiraku con un grupo de fans de tras de el el mundo es tan bipolar.

Solo una sombra lo seguía sin que nadie se diera cuenta -_la gente es una hipócrita que me dan asco los jinchurikis siempre fueron tratados tan cruelmente y ahora le lamberían los pies-_pensó con amargura mientras perseguía al rubio.

El muchacho tras cruzar la esquina para llegar a su restaurante favorito choco con alguien cayendo encima de esa persona.

-ay yayai- se quejo una voz femenina debajo de el que hizo que abriera los ojos pues los había cerrado por el choque topándose con una chica de cabello largo y castaño.

Cuando la joven se volvió a quejar 5 segundos después Naruto se dio cuenta de que seguía aplastandola sonrojándose se levanto rápido -perdón , lo siento no me fije por donde iba estas bien no te he hecho daño- pregunto sintiéndose un idiota pues se había quedado como tonto arriba de ella por uno segundos mas después de haberle caído encima pero es que la verdad le asombro lo largo de su cabello ya que le recordó al de su madre claro solo que el de ella era rojo.

-estoy bien creo gracias por quitarte de encima no lo hubieras hecho tan rápido me lastimaste-le contesto sarcásticamente extendiendo su mano para que la ayudara a lo que Naruto la tomo levantándola fácilmente , mientras sus fans maldecían a la desconocida.

-oye ya dije que lo siento-le dijo haciendo un puchero.

-si lo se pero es que pesas y no te preocupes acepto tus disculpas yo tampoco me fije oye , oye me escuchas- pregunto la adolescente al joven que se quedo con los ojos abiertos sorprendido -imposible ella no es pero _sus ojos son como el sol-_pensó el rubio en estado de shock sin dejar de mirar los ojos amarillos de la chica.

_13 años __atrás..._

_Un niño pequeño corría por la aldea desesperadamente pues un hombre lo seguía furioso ahí uno se preguntaría que paso para que el tipo lo siguiera con cara de psicópata lo que pasa es que el podre Naruto entro al la tienda del señor con la intención de comprar allí pero por accidente tiro una estantería el dueño le exigió que le pagara pero obvio el pequeño no podía pagar todo y se echo a correr._

_-VUELVE AQUÍ PEQUEÑO DEMONIO-grito ya casi sin aire después de tanto correr ya harto de perseguirlo volvió hacia su tienda ya luego le pediría al tercero una compensación por lo que hizo el demonio._

_Mientras el niño se escondía de tras de un árbol una sombra se le acerco por detrás tocándole el hombro produciendo que este gritara asustado tapándose la cabeza -lo siento , lo siento . lo siento fue un accidente solo quería alcanzar unos dulces- dijo apresuradamente de rodillas._

_-de que estas hablando-dijo una voz de una niña a lo que el levanto sus ojos azules viendo a una pequeña niña de ojos color miel._

-OI ME ESTAS ASUSTANDO-le grito la castaña tomando sus hombros y sacudiendole fuertemente haciéndolo salir de su trance -_que le pasara parece que vio un fantasma lo bueno es que creo ya reacciono-_pensó aliviada mientras soltaba su agarre de sus hombros.

-estas bien-

-ah si si estoy bien-

-que paso para que te quedaras como zombie mmm_-_pregunto dudando como llamarlo a lo que por un milagro para la gente que lo conoce este se dio cuenta -mi nombre es Naruto , Naruto Uzumaki mucho gusto , dattebayo- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-y es cuando vi tus ojos me recordaste a alguien importante y me sorprendí lamento si te asuste con mi comportamiento-respondió con toda sinceridad en su mirada que la dejo si aliento -_que hermosos ojos son como el mar-_pensó esta sonrojándose amaba el color azul y sobre todo el mar.

-ah si te entiendo mi nombre es Sakura Takayama , y me alegra conocerte Naruto-kun- dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

**NOTA**

**.ESTA HISTORIA PUEDE SER TODO O NADA DE LO QUE PARECE COMO SU AUTORA UN COMPLETO Y ABSOLUTO MISTERIO QUE PASARA DESPUÉS SI QUIEREN CAPÍTULOS MAS LARGOS DEJEN REVIEWS PARA QUE ME MOTIVEN.**


End file.
